


Мечтательный Джонни

by Kuroi_Takara



Series: Hwyfar [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mystical Creatures, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi_Takara/pseuds/Kuroi_Takara
Summary: Что бы ни думали Джереми и Арранз, – да и окружающие в целом, – но голова Сильену дана не только для украшения. Немного о том, что Сильен пытался сказать, и о чем он в свое время промолчал.





	Мечтательный Джонни

**Author's Note:**

> _Если в лесу упало дерево,_  
>  надо выслушать три истории:  
> твою, мою, и этого дерева.  
> "Hoodwinked". 

_«– Ты слишком невнимателен к окружающему миру, инфантилен, безрассуден и слишком много витаешь в облаках. Своих партнеров склонен излишне идеализировать.  
– От мечтаний еще никому вреда не было, а Джерри у меня идеален»._

Когда-то я лишь посмеялся над этим. Уж лучше быть Мечтательным Джонни, чем вечно прятать себя за шутовскими масками, думал я. Вон их сколько собралось. Но даже я не мог не понимать, что не все было так идеально, как я пытался себя убедить. Я уже и не вспомню, когда стал замечать, что в наших с Джерри отношениях начало что-то неуловимо меняться, и отнюдь не в лучшую сторону, но единожды обратив внимание, не замечать и дальше уже не мог. Кто бы мне еще сказал, где же раньше были мои глаза?

Встретив Джерри, я пребывал в привычной для меня эйфории от нового интересного знакомства. Словно вытащил счастливый билет: обрел, наконец, спутника, получил возможность попытаться прожить некоторое время как обычный смертный, не считая еще одного повода вывести из себя Арранза. Причем, сложно было сказать, что именно раздражало его больше. Нет, я вовсе не со зла портил ему жизнь, да и не издевался я над ним, что бы тот ни думал, но глядя на его едва ли не патологическое стремление к совершенству, за какое он пытался выдать занудство и свой дрянной характер, у меня возникало просто бесконтрольное желание хоть немного его встряхнуть.

Даже несмотря на это, у меня и в мыслях не было использовать Джерри в качестве универсального раздражителя для Арранза. Ну, хорошо, было, признаю, но настолько недолго, что это даже не считалось. Джерри не был похож ни на кого из тех, кем я обычно позволял себе увлечься, и я сперва и в мыслях не допускал, что те отношения, какие у нас только зарождались, могли стать чем-то серьезным, а не только лишь способом отвязаться от старшего брата с его вечной надоедливой опекой. Все эти его «туда не ходи», «то не делай», «перестань быть настолько легкомысленным», «твое безрассудство до добра тебя не доведет», «если тебе оторвет голову, не приходи жаловаться, когда заметишь, что чего-то не хватает», «нельзя быть настолько безответственным, это слишком даже для тебя» меня вконец достали, пора было что-то с этим делать.

Джерри представлялся мне идеальным инструментом для достижения моего коварного плана, но в какой-то момент я поймал себя на мысли, что с нетерпением стал ждать каждую нашу встречу. Из занятной игрушки – мне и в голову не приходило, что Видящие могли существовать, это же все равно, что смертным поверить в существование драконов! – человек довольно быстро превратился во что-то большее.

Тогда-то я и пожалел, что с таким размахом доводил Арранза до белого каления, пока тот не стал Джерри заочно ненавидеть. Едва осознав, насколько дорог мне стал этот смертный, мне уже не хотелось, чтобы они враждовали. И не хотелось, чтобы кто-то из них однажды поставил меня перед выбором: или я, или он. Это был бы слишком нечестный ультиматум и слишком трудный выбор, сделав который я наверняка пожалел бы. Кто бы мне еще сказал, что порой я хотел неприлично много? Ну ладно, ладно, мне об этом говорили все, кому не лень, но это не моя вина, что я перестал воспринимать эти слова всерьез еще когда мне было лет тридцать, а это было вечность назад.

Меня не уставало удивлять, насколько Джерри и Арранз друг друга не переносили. Я еще мог понять брата – я все-таки знатно постарался, – но откуда такая лютая неприязнь могла взяться у моего любовника, когда я и так рассказывал ему об Арранзе сильно отредактированную версию реальности? Этого мне уже было не понять. Наверное, мне стоило задуматься о том, что раз уж эти двое настолько не хотели друг друга видеть, то и не стоило мучить и их, и себя, но недаром же говорили, что упрямством я весь в дедушку. И я продолжал оправдывать свою репутацию невыносимого упрямца.

Оказавшись в одной комнате, Арранз и Джерри просто не могли не сцепиться. К счастью, не в прямом смысле этого слова, но и просто разговоры их слушать было сложно, поэтому я безо всякого зазрения совести игнорировал все, о чем они друг другу говорили. Переругиваться они предпочитали на как можно большем расстоянии, какое только позволяла комната, и какое могло выглядеть хоть сколько-то естественно. Мелькнувшая было мысль запереть их в одной комнате тут же была отметена в сторону – даже если бы мне и удалось сделать так, чтобы Арранз не смог никуда переместиться, то на выходе я рисковал получить от одного до двух трупов, а это уже нехорошо.

Будь это кто-то другой, наблюдать за этим было бы весьма забавно, но мне было совершенно не до смеха. Я уже стал подумывать о том, чтобы свернуть всю эту затею и признать ее провальной – все-таки Арранз хоть и поубавил свой пыл, но и до желаемого результата было еще далеко, – как тут кто-то решил исполнить мое давнее желание. Хотел, чтобы они прекратили свою бессмысленную вражду? Получите и распишитесь. И то, что их тесное сотрудничество совершенно в мои планы и желания не вписывалось, неожиданного дарителя явно не волновало.

У нас с Джерри никогда не было секретов друг от друга, пусть я и скрывал от него долгое время, кем же был на самом деле. Тем неожиданнее и обиднее было узнать, что у моего Джерри, как оказалось, завелись общие тайны с Арранзом, доступ к которым у меня и шанса не было получить. И мне ничего не оставалось делать, как запоздало пытаться вернуть контроль за ситуацией, но чем больше я присматривался, тем яснее понимал, что выводы стоило начинать делать раньше. Намного раньше.

Тщательно воздвигаемые ими вокруг себя стены неприязни и непонимания уменьшались слишком плавно, чтобы обращать на это внимание, но достаточно стремительно, чтобы можно было и дальше себе позволять это отрицать. Личное пространство все сокращалось и сокращалось, пока я не стал замечать, как Джерри одергивал себя, чтобы лишний раз не прикоснуться к Арранзу, и как отчаянно пытался не продлевать прикосновения случайные. Но это была далеко не единственная метаморфоза, пусть и одна из самых очевидных.

Я открыл Джерри свой мир, подарил ему ключи от своей души, чего старался обычно не делать – вопреки расхожему мнению, у меня было больше, чем просто зачатки здравомыслия, – но он все равно предпочел ворох отмычек, каким пользовался Арранз. Любой непонятный вопрос, любая безумная идея, и он мчался к брату на всех парах. Делился с ним, с этим придурком Факундом, даже с Сарфф, но только не со мной. Когда же он вдруг обратился с просьбой о помощи с языком ко _мне_ , я уже настолько устал от этого, что просто сорвался на нем. Как же я потом жалел, кто бы знал!

Джерри охотно слушал, когда я что-то рассказывал, получая видимое удовольствие, что безумно льстило, но даже так, при любом удобном случае – по непонятным мне причинам – все же стремился к Арранзу. И, что самое невероятное, тот это позволял. 

Пожалуй, уже в те времена, когда Джерри долгими ночами тихо звал брата по имени, чтобы потом проснуться от своих же криков, я уже неосознанно ревновал. Меня беспокоили его кошмары, но мне также не нравилось и то, что в них подозрительно часто фигурировал Арранз. Да, как бы глупо это ни звучало, меня раздражало, что тот нашел способ воцариться в его снах, пусть они были и не самыми радужными. Что удивляло еще больше, так это то, что сам Арранз о наличии у Джерри кошмаров знал. А если судить по тому, с какой легкостью он обсуждал их с Сарфф, то знал даже больше моего.

Арранз с поразительной точностью определял, когда с Джерри было что-то не так. Я не был уверен, что он сам это осознавал, но факт оставался фактом: был ли мой человек в дурном расположении духа, приходил ли уставшим или с забитой проблемами головой, или же ему нездоровилось, провел он вновь ряд бессонных ночей из-за привычных кошмаров, – брату хватало нескольких вскользь брошенных взглядов, чтобы заметить это. И тогда он просто молча ставил перед Джерри чашку с чаем или кофе, ни разу на моей памяти не спросив, насколько крепким и сладким должен был быть напиток, но всегда заваривая именно так, как тот любил. Голос его становился чуть мягче, глубже, а вся эта их гора макулатуры отодвигалась в сторону, и Арранз принимался рассказывать легенды, истории или просто делился своим прошлым.

У меня в голове не укладывалось, как Арранз, закрытый для чужих глаз на все пуговицы, мог так легко и свободно делиться чем-то настолько личным, ведь даже я не всегда знал, о чем же он говорил, потому что при мне он и вскользь этого не упоминал. Арранз, который редко когда любил вспоминать прошлое вслух, в присутствии Джерри делал это легко и непринужденно, словно это было самым естественным времяпровождением для них двоих. Он все говорил и говорил, а человек заворожено ловил каждое его слово. И буквально несколько минут спустя Джерри преображался: его поза переставала быть напряженной, морщинки на лице разглаживались, а сам он излучал спокойствие, словно все проблемы, все эти его вечные «не могу», «нельзя» и «надо» растворялись в голосе моего брата. В такие моменты у меня создавалось неприятное впечатление, что он забывал обо всем и всех, кто не был Арранзом. Словно мы все – со мной в том числе – отходили даже не на второй, на третий план, терялись в безликой массовке, становясь неважными, ненужными, неинтересными.

Джерри с такой же легкостью принимал образ жизни и привычки Арранза, с каким же упорством сопротивлялся моим. Сам же Арранз знал о Джерри столько, что это было почти оскорбительным. Он знал о том, где тот работал, и просто мистическим образом всегда оказывался в курсе дел и расписания моего человека. Он даже знал о тех мелочах, которые добавляли Джерри оригинальности, делая его собой, тех самых о каких можно узнать, только став кем-то по-настоящему дорогим сердцу и близким по духу, хотя я был уверен, что о некоторых вещах уж точно знал только я один. Я и никто больше. Да он даже на кухне у Джерри ориентировался лучше, чем я за все то время, что с ним почти жил!

По отдельности все эти – и многие другие – мелочи долгое время были незаметны, даже внимания не стоили, но в общей совокупности их было просто головокружительно много, и мне ничего не оставалось, как с ужасом наблюдать за уже не противостоянием этих двоих, а… чем-то еще? Чем-то б ** _о_** льшим? Я пытался аккуратно указать Джерри на происходящее, выяснить, насколько осознанным все это было, что таилось за кулисами и почему, но так, чтобы не подавать ему идей. Джерри же лишь шутливо отмахивался, неизменно утверждая, что для моей ревности причин нет, а у меня слишком богатое воображение. Я любил его, пусть и по-своему, как умел, но любил, и я слишком хотел обмануться, чтобы поверить его словам, а не своим глазам или укорявшему меня сердцу.

Хотя Арранз и Джерри, казалось, довольно искренне не понимали, что между ними что-то неотвратимо менялось. Им и в голову, видите ли, не приходило, как это смотрелось со стороны. Одно только «Джереми» Арранза чего стоило. Мне никогда не доводилось воевать с Арранзом за чье-то расположение, внимание или за чьи-то чувства, и я сперва даже растерялся и не мог сообразить, как же мне стоило реагировать и что делать.

Так как с Джерри я уже пообщался на эту тему, но так ничего и не добился, я попробовал вразумить вторую сторону, но и там не нашел ни объяснений, ни понимания. Меня раздражала эта снисходительность, с какой брат относился к моей вполне обоснованной ревности – да, если этим двоим угодно было так это называть, то пусть будет ревность. И мне ничего не оставалось, как проглотить и ее, и жгучие обиды, и делать вид, что меня это не задевало, раз уж я не мог повлиять как-то на то, чтобы они прекратили давать мне повод считать вправе чувствовать себя настолько паршиво.

Правда, долго копить все в себе у меня не хватало ни сил, ни терпения:

– Арранз, у меня были планы на этот вечер! – возмутился я, когда эти самые планы пришлось менять из-за того, что братец решил вечером поработать, а в одиночестве он работать почему-то не мог, хотя я склонялся к мысли, что просто не хотел.

– И чем я тебе помешал? Я даже не буду совать свой нос в твои дела, предоставляя тебе свободу действий, – скучающе ответил тот, сосредоточенный скорее на очередном исписанном какой-то тарабарщиной листе, чем на нашем разговоре.

Обычно меня это не задевало, потому что раньше я всегда знал, что это он не со зла, но тогда даже это было очередной каплей в моей бездонной чаше терпения и обид.

– Тем, что они включали в себя Джерри, а ты снова запираешь его у себя в кабинете и заставляешь работать! – я изо всех сил старался, чтобы это прозвучало спокойно, но выходило в лучшем случае укоряюще.

– Ты так говоришь, будто я его на цепь посадил, – фыркнул Арранз, все еще не поднимая взгляда и что-то решительно вычеркивая. – Все сугубо добровольно.

– Иногда мне вообще кажется, что ты его просто приворожил. Опоил чем-то, и он вынужден плясать под твою дудку, глядя едва ли не влюбленными глазами, – горькие слова вырвались почти против воли, но и отступать уже некуда.

Арранз никак на это не отреагировал, продолжая что-то вычеркивать, а что-то наоборот дописывать, напряженно вглядываясь в строки, и совершенно меня игнорировал.

– Арранз! – я выхватил лист у него из рук. – Я к кому обращаюсь?

Он посмотрел на меня недовольно, тем самым своим взглядом, что ясно давал понять, насколько его все достало, а затем молча поднялся из-за стола и подошел к книжному шкафу, выуживая увесистую даже на вид книгу. Отлистнув нужное количество страниц, он довольно бесцеремонно впихнул мне книгу в руки и нетерпеливо ткнул пальцем в нужный абзац.

– Если уж мне не веришь, то, может, хоть родители смогут тебя убедить. Сам же знаешь, они слов на ветер не бросали и книги писали вдумчиво, все перепроверяя столько раз, что и подумать страшно, – Арранз вновь откинулся в кресле, принявшись устало массировать виски. – Еще дурацкие вопросы будут, или я могу, наконец, приступить к работе? Мне еще эссе проверять, вспомнить бы, зачем я их вообще задал – мучайся теперь.

Подзабытый, но все же такой родной стиль написания, знакомое кружево слов. Каким-то образом я всегда мог отличить родительские книги от всех остальных, и тем сильнее написанное казалось изощренной насмешкой. Ну и что, что никаким приворотом Джерри не возьмешь и ничего не внушишь, не навяжешь против его воли! Я был почти уверен, что мой дорогой братец мог и не такое – когда это для него были писаны запреты? Наслышан я о его бурном прошлом, – и это еще _он_ смел попрекать _меня_ безрассудством и упрямством? – Арранз славился своим умением совершать почти невозможное. Но и возразить мне тоже было нечего – и эту битву я проиграл тоже. Думать о том, что Джерри мог по своей воле предпочесть общество Арранза моему, было куда горше, чем подозревать брата в бесчестных опытах на смертных.

Я стискивал зубы и в стремлении забыться лишь сильнее погружался в мир развлечений, окружая себя все новыми толпами людей, все настойчивее и настойчивее утягивая Джерри за собой в это топкое болото. Я не хотел меняться ради него, не хотел каждый раз чувствовать пеплом оседающее бессилие и этот прогорклый привкус поражения, раз за разом проигрывая игру, в какой больше не знал правил. Я не мог не понимать, что Джерри нужно было не это, вовсе не водоворот ярких красок и ощущений, но это то, кем я был, и мне совершенно нечего было дать ему взамен. Но даже несмотря на это он все равно оставался, пусть я и понимал, насколько был утомителен. И я был ему за это благодарен, это вселяло в меня надежду, что мы сможем просто перелистнуть эту страницу и двигаться дальше.

Казалось нечестным изводить Джерри истериками и раз за разом превращать все мои речи в начертанное огромными, горящими зеленым пламенем буквами слово «ревность», и я решился отблагодарить его, предоставляя возможность самому выбирать, отчаянно надеясь, что выбор свой он сделает в пользу меня, а не погрязшего в занудстве брата, отгородившегося от мира высокими стенами из книг, в три ряда обвитыми колючей проволокой. Рядом с ним всегда было немного зябко, и я искренне лгал себе, что моего тепла хватит, чтобы незримыми путами связать Джерри со мной. Понимал ли я, что это безнадежно? Может, и так, но на то она и ложь, чтобы за сладостью прятать острые шипы жестокой реальности.

Когда Арранз, наконец, отказался от помощи Джерри, доводя все, над чем бы они там ни работали, до конца самостоятельно, я почти поверил, что эта партия все еще может сложиться в мою пользу. Мой человек был со мной, смотрел теперь только на меня, охотно проводя время в моей компании, лишь изредка отлучаясь к друзьям, но всегда неизменно возвращаясь. Но счастье, и так непродолжительное, медленно таяло, стоило Джерри начать прятать взгляд и тоскливо вздыхать, глядя куда-то в окно.

Что же было для него не так? Он же сам теперь искал моего общества, так почему же меня не покидало ощущение, что я упускал что-то важное? Мы ссорились, мирились, чтобы какое-то время спустя поссориться вновь. Я снова стал приглядываться к его отношениям с Арранзом – привычка, поистершаяся за время счастливого затишья, – но на этот раз это становилось все сложнее и сложнее осуществить. Брат стал слишком много времени проводить вне дома, и я понятия не имел, чем он занимался. Он практически полностью оставил меня в покое, предоставляя самому себе, но это уже не радовало. Я почти позволил себе надежду, что тот просто решил, наконец, наладить свою личную жизнь, но как же оказался не прав!

Хотя, если судить по той сцене, что я застал одним осенним вечером, найдя Джерри в незнакомой мне квартире слишком занятым моим братом, чтобы замечать хоть что-то – _кого-то_ – еще, не так уж я и ошибся. В этот момент я как никогда отчетливо понял, что Арранз когда-то очень давно имел в виду, говоря: «Я слишком часто оказываюсь прав. Уж лучше бы я хоть иногда ошибался».

Меня переполняли злость и обида, – я никогда не чувствовал себя настолько обманутым и преданным, – захлестывая меня с головой, переливаясь через край, заставляя раствориться в этом бурлящем потоке из чувств и эмоций. Но досадней всего – едва ли не до слез от глухого бессилия – было как никогда ясное осознание, что в таком исходе был изрядно виноват я сам.

Все мои планы, мечты и иллюзии разрушились, осыпаясь как карточные домики. Я хотел винить во всем Арранза, за его коварство, Джерри, за его бездушность, но даже так я не мог не понимать, что брат и сам запутался в этой паутине, совсем того не желая и не зная, как и выбраться, а уже не мой неверный человек оказался слишком влюблен, чтобы даже мысленно, в своих упреках, лишить его души и сердца. Мне было больно, но вместе с тем на меня навалилась просто чудовищная усталость. Я хотел что-то сломать, но одновременно с этим не мог и пошевелиться, изломанной куклой лежа на кровати. Мне до одури хотелось остаться одному в этом мире, но именно поэтому я сделал над собой титаническое усилие и перенесся к Флавию.

Никто, даже Эсклармонде, не видел, как я оказался в их малой гостиной. Я выл, кусая губы в заранее провальной попытке заглушить рвущиеся наружу звуки и раздиравшую меня на части обиду. К счастью, Флавий не стал меня укорять, дескать, он предупреждал, что я доиграюсь, а лишь успокаивающе шептал всякие глупости на ухо, позволяя использовать свой джемпер в качестве плакательной жилетки.

Почему-то как никогда остро вспомнилось, что какие-то столетия назад Флавий был для меня целым миром, но посмотрите же на нас сейчас: он счастлив со своей спутницей, а я в который раз остался лелеять осколки своего сердца, приползая в его объятья, чтобы заново собрать себя после очередных провальных отношений. Невероятно, что он до сих пор согласен был впускать меня обратно и безропотно решать мои проблемы, пусть это уже давным-давно не было его обязанностью. А ведь и его когда-то я не смог удержать.

Мысленно свернув на эту развилку в моих воспоминаниях, я морщился, обреченно думая о том, что мне все же придется что-то начать с этой тенденцией делать. Нельзя было – как там было сказано? – оставаться слишком невнимательным к окружающему миру, быть инфантильным и безрассудным. Кажется, я был не прав, и мечты тоже могли приносить страдания.

– Даже не смей меняться, – Флавий обхватил мое лицо своими вечно холодными ладонями, заставляя посмотреть на него, как всегда с поразительной точностью угадывая ход моих мыслей. – Ничем хорошим это не закончится, можешь мне поверить. Я так когда-то едва не сломался, лишь чудом сумев вовремя спохватиться и понять, что творил. Ни один смертный не достоин того, чтобы терять себя.

– Это ведь не первый раз, – вяло попытался возразить я, шмыгая носом и вспоминая, сколько раз Арранз советовал учиться если уж не на чужих, так хотя на своих ошибках, коих у меня было мучительно много. Может, не так уж он был занудно не прав?

– Мир слишком потускнеет, если ты решишь отказаться от себя в пользу слишком скучных и никому на самом деле не нужных шаблонов и требований, – мягко произнес он. – Делай лишь то, что считаешь правильным ты и только ты. Не позволяй другим влиять на твои решения.

– Даже тебе? – слабо улыбнулся я.

– Даже мне, – засмеялся он, щелкнув меня по носу. – А теперь, когда ты немного успокоился, у меня есть одна идея…

Лицо Арранза, когда тот понял, что мы с Флавием сотворили с нашим домом, того определенно стоило! Пусть вышло и не совсем то, что мы задумывали изначально, но так даже лучше. Я имел право больше никогда не видеть Джерри. Ну, или хотя бы достаточно долго, чтобы простить.

К слову о прощении, я сперва хотел превратить жизнь Арранза в то, что смертные звали Адом, но с удивлением понял, что тот и сам с этим неплохо справлялся. Нет, по виду практически и не скажешь, что с ним что-то катастрофически не так, но на то я и семья – что-то мне подсказывало, что его спокойствие слишком напускное, чтобы быть правдой. Это неожиданно нервировало куда больше, чем если бы он был безобразно счастлив с моим бывшим любовником, когда мне было так плохо. А потом мне вдруг стало совершенно не до Арранза с его внутренними демонами. Это теперь его битва – свою я безнадежно проиграл.

И, распробовав еще раз свой проигрыш, в один прекрасный момент я понял, что смог, наконец, отпустить себя, принять произошедшее, пусть и понадобится время на то, чтобы шрамы сошли окончательно. Жизнь не прекращалась с исчезновением одного конкретного смертного, но я поймал себя на мысли, что был ему безгранично благодарен за все хорошее, что у нас было, и за всю боль, что он невольно или намеренно мне причинил. Я чувствовал себя настолько свободным, как уже не чувствовал довольно давно.

Но стоило мне заречься заводить в ближайшую дюжину лет новые отношения хоть в какой-то форме, чтобы вместо этого медленно смаковать новоприобретенный вкус свободы, как тут жизнь – как всегда слишком вразнобой – решила осуществить мои желания. Я сопротивлялся новым чувствам как мог, окружив себя колючками – пусть я никогда так не делал, но я слишком долго прожил с братом, чтобы не суметь это повторить, – но все мои попытки отгородиться едва ли не играючи разбивались одна за другой. Ощущения от прошлого предательства были еще слишком свежи, но даже я со всем своим хваленым упрямством оказался бессилен, и в один прекрасный момент я просто сдался.

И пусть с одного моста я уже однажды свалился, что-то подсказывало мне, что Наира, сладко сейчас спавшая у меня на плече, разметав каштановые локоны по подушке, не позволит мне оступиться вновь. Кто знает, возможно, в этот раз мне действительно повезет?


End file.
